


who she fears

by Parasite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Bella thinks horror movies aren't scary, she thinks they are unrealistic and stupid.





	who she fears

When she came home, she didn’t expect to find Bellatrix watching a good old American horror flick. 

“What the hell are you watching?”

“This supposed to be a scary film? It's so very unrealistic.”

Hermione laughed. “That’s not supposed to be very scary. It's practically a parody of most slasher-flicks.” 

Bella humphed, and blew a stray curl away from her face.

“Well, I don't find it very amusing. It’s just bad.”

“I never said it was good.” She dropped the groceries on the counter. 

“They are just movies you watched when you went on a date. Easy to miss so it was easier to kiss. There are like, good horror movies. I personally like It and some of the Chucky ones. A Quiet Place isn’t really horror, but that’s not too bad either.”

“Well. if these are the so-called ‘good’ ones, I want to watch them with you.”

`` a week later

“It's a fucking clown! It’s not that scary!”

“They are kids, Bella, and I think he is pretty scary looking.”

She made a little noise. 

“I’ve seen worse. Horror movies are all bad and unrealistic.”

“Thank you for enlightening me, Bella.”

“You are welcome, pet.”

``

“How? Bella, you are telling me, you find Pennywise childish, but you are scared of the Muppets.”

“It is unnatural!”

“It's a bloody puppet, you idiot! A felt puppet frog.”

“No, it's the pig that scares me!”

Hermione laughed and laughed, despite Bella’s glare. 

“I don’t find it very funny.”

Hermione just giggled some more. 

“Bella, you amuse me so.”

Bellatrix just pouted, which Hermione thought was adorable.


End file.
